Harry is Raphael
by Lady Ashla Lord Bogen
Summary: Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel and Azrael read the srory of Raphael when he was Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural for the last GD time! It will NOT be stated in future chapters. I am taking a little bit of artistic license with Hermione's appearance. Reviews are my favorite thing in the world. Flames will fuel my muse further. The more you review, the faster I update. SHOW THE AUTHOR SOME LOVE PEOPLE, REVIEW FOR GOD'S SAKE…PLEASE…PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE? Pairings can be requested…sometimes. I may only do a few established pairings.**

It was a normal day in Hogwarts, well, as normal as it ever was at Hogwarts. 17 year old Hadrian Potter was on his way to lunch when he encountered his little sister, Hermione, or Azrael-not that Dumbledore knew that he knew his true heritage "Rae, what's wrong?" Indeed, something was wrong, because Azrael's sapphire eyes were red and swollen with dark circles around them, "Luce and Mike want to talk to you Raph. They didn't tell me what it was about, just that we needed to have a family meeting." Gabriel, better known to the Wizarding World as Ronald Weasley heard the last part of the statement "We'll go now little sister. Whatever it is, it's important." Azrael nodded, and left before Dumbledore noticed the disturbance in the wards. Raphael and Gabriel flashed to the gates of Heaven. Michael and Lucifer met them at the gate. Their older brothers had a dark expression on their faces. Lucifer, their oldest brother, spoke first, "Our Father sent us a package of seven books, in Raphael's point of view. He said that it will start with when he was 10 until he graduates from Hogwarts. Rae's home life would be examined as well." Azrael, Gabriel, and Raphael groaned together. "Nos sunt futui" (we are fucked) Raphael murmured. Gabriel snorted "non stercore Raphael." (no shit Raphael) Azrael gave them a look that calmed both of them down "Est ut qui Ari Winchester veniet nobis." (There is a possibility that Ari Winchester will join us). "Let's hope so." Gabriel said quietly, switching back to English. Their brothers and sisters watched the three troublemakers plan something. "Let's get this torture over with" Raphael sighed as their oldest brother; Lucifer, the Morningstar and Michael, their second oldest brother and the Sword of Heaven took out a trunk with truly evil smirks on their faces. Azrael took notice and said "I'd watch those smirks of yours, _darling_ brothers. They're almost _demonic_ in appearance." Gabriel chuckled and added "We wouldn't want _that_ now, would we, dearest sister?" Raphael chimed in "of _course_ not brother-mine." Lucifer was the first one to start laughing with Michael soon joining him, "You three _have_ changed because of Hogwarts, haven't you? Who's going to read first?"

**So…repeat after me… I want to review. I want to review. I want to review. I want to review… Good for you, don't let me keep you.**

**Lady Ash**


	2. Chapter 2

**MajorJazz, freethewolves1, Lu-the fallen angel, kittymitten, god of all, Kitty9167, Cool, candinaru25-Thank You**

**Sabaku no Sable- No plans on Ginny even showing up. And I completely agree with you, I hope this doesn't die in the Great (Jedi) Purges either.**

**ImmortalWar- Okay, okay **

**If I didn't mention your review in this chapter, you'll see it in the next one. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited (is that even a word? Do I care?) and followed me. This is the most attention I've gotten for one of my stories!**

**Major kudos to Define Crazy for helping my write this chapter. Thank you all for waiting. Updates will be slow until June because I'm in 2 Honors classes, 2 regular classes, and 5 clubs this semester, and 2 Honors classes, 3 regular classes, and 5 clubs next semester.**

**Edited and re-posted. I didn't even realize how much I missed. This was my fault, NOT Define Crazy's fault.**

"I will" Castiel said quickly. The first book floated over to him and he read

**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**

Azrael, Raphael, and Gabriel shared a _look_ that said "oh _shit_ we're screwed." The Host noticed the _look_ but chose not to comment.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE BOY WHO LIVED**

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

Uriel snorted and snarked "you're welcome so very very much"

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.  
**"And you lived with them for 16 years Raphael?" Gabriel asked "Raphael, sunt vobis abusi?" (Were you abused?) Raphael nodded and then said "Non male Azrael quam. Donec semper uti capiant Glamour cicatrices quae est ex latere parentem monstra vocat. Recordarer quando tibi dixit mihi omnia." ("Not as badly as Azrael. She will always have to wear Glamour charms to hide the scars that she has from the monsters she calls her parents. Remind me to tell you about the time she told me about everything.")

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

There were three snorts from the Troublesome Trio.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"A devil-child, a witch, a demon…I could go on, but the list is almost never-ending." Azrael sighed sadly. Lucifer sensed the black mood that threatened to overtake her and pulled her into his lap and rubbed soothing circles in her back.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

"What a brat!" Lucifer snarled. "If any of us did that, we would have gotten a full session over Father's knee."

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window. At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke,"**

"There is nothing little about him." Raphael said sagely, his viridian eyes clouding in remembered pain.

**chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

The room began to get cold as Michael wrestled with his emotions. Azrael's sharp look prompted Raphael to go over to Michael and embrace him. "Peace Michael. I am fine, brother and far away from them. I am safe now. We all are." Michael nodded but the room stayed the same temperature.

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map.**

"Like the time Gabriel turned Zachariah into a cat and dumped him in France?" a voice laughed. The Host spun around to see an angel that had been missing for a long time sitting behind them. "Balthazar." Azrael laughed at ran to hug one of her favorite brothers.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light.**

"Suuuuuuuuuuure it was." Lucifer reached around and flicked Annael (1) of the back of the head.

**Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs.**

"My cat can." Gabriel declared proudly causing some of the host to laugh. "Tell it to someone that cares Ronald." Raphael said, smiling.

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. **

"Clowns?" Asked Raphael innocently.

**People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes –**

"Then you must hate Michael." Michael glared at a now laughing Castiel. "Very funny Cassie. Now quit laughing and start reading."

**- the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... yes, that would be it. **

"Moron" The host nodded in agreement with Uriel. Raphael said quietly "a moron with a gun" but he didn't comment further.

**The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills. **

"One track mind much?" laughed Balthazar. "You have no idea." Raphael muttered.

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime.**

"Such a shame. They really are beautiful creatures." Whispered Azrael who was still sitting in Balthazar's lap.

**Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs**

"WHAT!" Raphael yelled

**and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"The world now makes sense again." Michael laughed at Raphael's words.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch was whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Harry"**

Azrael and Gabriel all but ran towards Raphael and cocooned him in their wings. Lucifer and Michael were surprised, until they felt the raw magic coming off of Raphael. Azrael and Gabriel seemed unaware of the inspection of their wings that the Host was doing while they were doing their best to contain the magic that Raphael was letting off.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead.**

The host laughed when Raphael started cheering.

**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry.**

"He didn't even know what his nephew's name is!" Michael gasped and pulled Raphael away from his cocoon and into his lap protectively.

**He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that**

"Like what?" Lucifer edged away from a furious Raphael as Michael held Raph in his lap. "Like us Raph. A wizard or a witch." Azrael said quietly from her seat on the floor.

**... but all the same, those people in cloaks... He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door. "Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare**

"Was that Flitwick?" Gabriel wondered quietly. He was fond of the diminutive professor, despite his first lesson with the results he had. Flitwick had even offered Gabriel an apprenticeship after he finished with his Hogwarts education.

**"Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!" And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off. Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"He didn't approve of imagination?" Castiel said, interrupting himself again. "I can't imagine how you felt Raphael. You were always the one in Lit class forcing us to 'use your imagination' and all that rot," making vague and grand gestures with his hands. "STFU little brother" Raphael and Gabriel sing-songed together. "Language you two." Lucifer said

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes. "Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!").**

"Brat" Annael said, rolling her eyes in disgust.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news: "And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

**"Well, Ted,"**

"Isn't he your cousin Raph?" Gabriel asked. "Yeah Gabe, through the Blacks, I think." Raphael confirmed.

**said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters... Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Err - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?" As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."**

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd."**

"Are you sure I can't smite them?" Azrael growled, a dangerous light in her eyes. Scary as the glint that Lucifer got in his eyes when he was defending one of his siblings.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?" **

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

**"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree." **

Balthazar made a whipping motion with his hand. The trio snickered, being some of the only ones who got it. Castiel also laughed, his time with the Winchester siblings paying off from the human slang he learned.

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something. Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it. The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them... How very wrong he was.**

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all. A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed. Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. **

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known." He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it. "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. "How did you know it was me?" she asked. "My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." **

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. "Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Daedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors." She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

**"A what?"**

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of"**

"Note to self. Destroy all lemon drops on earth." Surprisingly, it was Anael who said that, she usually was very quiet.

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

**"I know you haven't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."**

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs." **

"TMI you old goat." The three Hogwarts students shuddered in unison.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?" It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer. "What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead. " Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. "Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone." Dumbledore nodded glumly. "It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

"Well, his angelic powers kick in and he smited the evil fucker." Lucifer grabbed Gabriel around the middle and asked "What did I say about using that mouth of yours little brother?"

**"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

"Don't know my ass" The Host was surprised, Azrael never swore.

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

**"It's the best place for him,"**

"My ass Dumbledick!" the Trio said in unison.

**said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous – a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"**

"They already do. Everyone knows the name of St Raphael, the Heavenly Healer." Gabriel snorted at Castiel's naïve assumption, "They don't believe in our Father, Cas. They worship the Gods of Magic: Hecate, Isis, Frigga, Loki, Morgana le Fay, Circe, Merlin, Veles, and Nu Wa for example. The natural-born's talent may come from Father, but they don't recognize him as a God." Castiel nodded in understanding and moved on.

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

"If he is, I will go smite him myself." Michael snarled protectively

**"Hagrid's bringing him."**

**"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"He better be careful with our baby brother." The Morningstar looked anxious, with good reason, though he didn't know it.

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did**

**you get that motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sit," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

Raphael smiled at the mention of his godfather.

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

"You always fell asleep when one of us flew around with you." Joshua smiled reminiscently, "you were sill easy to deal with then" Joshua continued and sighed wistfully. "What does that make me now Josh?" Raphael asked mischievously. "A pain in my ass." Joshua replied without missing a beat. Raphael laughed good-naturedly, "Whoops, sorry Josh."

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

Annael made a cooing noise. "Shush you" Raphael said as he blushed tomato red.

**"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with." Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

**"Shh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!" "S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"**

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone. A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**

Dead silence. Raphael, Gabriel and Azrael exchanged looks and got the Hell out of dodge.

1. Annael is Anna.


	3. Chapter 3

My poll has been updated. If you haven't voted yet...I suggest you do so.

Why are you still here. GO and VOTE, it's your civic duty.

Lady Ash


	4. Chapter 4

**Here We Go Again, just a little longer now. This is explaining background and a little bit of Azrael's childhood. For anyone who wants to look up "The Odd Couple" on YouTube, that's the play that my Theatre Company is doing in December. My laptop crashed, so I have to type at school and there's only one computer with a USB port available. Oh and if you see Define Crazy around here, you can tell her thank you again for me. Am I forgetting anything? OH YEAH: Happy Birthday to me. I am FINALLY 16!**

Azrael, Gabriel, and Raphael were hiding out in the kitchen grabbing ingredients for a tomato soup recipe. They would make enough for their audience to have seconds. "Hand me the stewed tomatoes Gabriel." Azrael said. Gabriel handed her the opened can and Az poured it into a huge silver pot on a stovetop. "Raph, go to the Winchesters and find Ari will you? I believe that we are going to need some protection from our lovely overprotective brothers, don't you?" she continued as she measured out the chicken broth and poured it into the pot with the tomatoes. The raven-black haired healer nodded and fluttered down to Earth to find the half-Winchester sister. Azrael turned up the heat of the stove and started to add frozen corn and peas to the mix that she was brewing. As she set the timer for 12 minutes, Gabriel grabbed Azrael and asked quietly, "Can you tell me what happened to you before they find out sis?" "Yeah Gabe, I can, but don't be surprised okay? I hate telling this story as it is and if our brothers find out, I won't be let out of their sight." Gabriel nodded and Azrael started to tell her story from the beginning. "As you probably remember, I was born to prevent the possibility of Luce Falling.

:::FLASHBACK À LA GABRIEL:::

"My sons, this is your little sister Azraela. She will one day be the Angel of Death and she who reaps the grace of Angels. Raphael teach her how to heal, she will need it in the future. Lucifer, teach her your Light, otherwise she will lose herself to the Darkness and sorrow that is Death. In return, let her teach you about the Dark. Michael, teach her how to defend herself against physical threats. Gabriel teacher a battle of variety in my things that make the world go around the joy the laughter the pranks even." The four eldest archangels nodded in understanding they could easily protect one of their own especially their little sister. This was the first time that their father had given them a little sister, and all four were ecstatic to hear about it.

::: END FLASHBACK:::

"after that, I was taught the most everything that I could be taught about healing, sword fighting, and the light, as well as happiness and pranks from you four. Everything was well and there was no huge battle between Lucifer and Michael as was predicted by some profits. I grew up and when I turned 16 I met a high-level demon that I was unable to face by myself. I was killed fighting this demon and as far as I know all of you grieved. Eventually I was reborn as Hermione Granger and, well, I didn't exactly have the nicest childhood. My mother and father decided that they wanted to lock me in a cupboard and whip me bloody from the time my accidental magic started to show. I couldn't do anything about what my parents did to the but I guess it did everything I could. My best friends became books and I was also bullied by people in my grade and in primary. When I turned 11 I was given my invitation to attend Hogwarts and I met you on platform as well as Raphael who I knew as Harry as did the wizard world. When we figured out who we were I went to Harry's for the summer and we were able to protect each other from the Dursley's. Every summer after that we spent it at your place, Gabe and I never really looked back." Azrael bustled around the kitchen as the timer went off and stirred the soup in the silver pot as she added stir-fried veggies to the mix and put on the timer for an additional five minutes. "Yes I was abused for the first 10 or 11 years in my life, but I will never let that define me I've moved on and I guess you should too." Gabe nodded, shocked, but sadly unsurprised by the sadness that was most muggleborns' lives.

**Don't you hate me right now? This is unbetaed and I wanted to get this out for your enjoyment. I know it's not a full chapter, but this is all I could get right now. I hope you have a happy holidays, because if I update before January, I will be amazed. **

**Lady Ash**

**You know that pretty little blue button underneath this? Press it and review. Also, Ben Thryss, if you are reading this, can you update "Across Time and Space" soon please? I know you want to. Read my other stories….the more review I get, the more I upload. Look on Facebook for updates as to stories and other such things (polls, contests…etc) that could be important.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, I'm back! I think anyway. Major shout out to Define Crazy, Lakeshine, DragonMasterof10, and RABshouldalived. I know them all personally (or electronically) and they are all truly amazing and sweet and kind and generous people who you should check out. They are truly my inspiration or writing now more than ever. You should go and check them out, after you read my chapter of course. **

**Onwards! (yes I'm addicted to Teen Titans, the OLD Teen Titans, don't judge)**

**Lady Ash**

**Oh and the summary came from Sparknotes.**

**"blah" conversation**

**_"Mental conversation"_**

**_Inner thoughts_**

As the brother-sister duo were waiting for their other brother to arrive, the other angels were just starting to get over their shock and decided to read the chapter silently (read made Cas read the chapter and summarize it) and simply discuss each chapter as issues came up. Castiel speed-read the chapter and summarized it like this.

Ten years have passed. Harry is now almost eleven and living in wretchedness in a cupboard under the stairs in the Dursley house. He is tormented by the Dursleys' son, Dudley, a spoiled and whiny boy. Harry is awakened one morning by his aunt, Petunia, telling him to tend to the bacon immediately, because it is Dudley's birthday and everything must be perfect. Dudley gets upset because he has only thirty-seven presents, one fewer than the previous year. When a neighbor calls to say she will not be able to watch Harry for the day, Dudley begins to cry, as he is upset that Harry will have to be brought along on Dudley's birthday trip to the zoo. At the zoo, the Dursleys spoil Dudley and his friend Piers, neglecting Harry as usual. In the reptile house, Harry pays close attention to a boa constrictor and is astonished when he is able to have a conversation with it. Noticing what Harry is doing, Piers calls over Mr. Dursley and Dudley, who pushes Harry aside to get a better look at the snake. At this moment, the glass front of the snake's tank vanishes and the boa constrictor slithers out onto the floor. Dudley and Piers claim that the snake attacked them. The Dursleys are in shock. At home, Harry is punished for the snake incident, being sent to his cupboard without any food, though he feels he had nothing to do with what happened.

"Lucifer, calm down before I force you to" Michael said immediately, from experience knowing that Lucifer was extraordinarily overprotective of his siblings. Having evidence that Raphael was abused did nothing but worry the Host further. Azrael chose that moment to come into the room, levitating hot soup and bowls for everyone. Azrael was followed by another young angel, Ari Winchester (yes one of THOSE Winchesters), Gabriel and Raphael. Ari and Gabriel poured the soup as Azraela and Raphael served everyone. The family took the offered soup gratefully and started to eat it. Lucifer was served last and his eyes watered as he took his first bite of it. "Oh Luce, I forgot to mention, I added extra pepper to your bowl because of how not fond you are of spicy foods." Azrael said and quickly left the room once again much to Ari's amusement. "Lucifer, while I'm here just so you're aware, Sam, Dean, and I took care of that issue that you wanted us to deal with. Sam broke his wrist once again, but that isn't new." Lucifer nodded, but looked at Ari suspiciously

"Hold out your wing Arielle." Ari slowly extended her wings. There was a fresh knife-wound on her primary feathers, near the tendon. Raphael shook his head at Ari sadly,

"Why didn't you tell me? It would have saved you some pain." The female Winchester smiled sheepishly,

"I didn't even realize it was wounded. After spending a few decades in Alistair's loving care everything else pales in comparison."

"Which is why you have to check carefully for any injuries every time that you are in any altercation that results in violence Ari." Azrael came back into the room and rolled her eyes at Ari. Azrael sent a different message to Ari mentally, "_Thank you for keeping the attention off of us for now. I don't know how long it will last but thank you for it._"

"_It's nothing Azrael. You would and have done the same for Sam, Dean, and me._"

"Let's move on. Castiel, can you read through and summarize the next chapter quickly? If you find anything… concerning, we will read the chapter out" Michael said decisively, Lucifer concurred with Michael and Cas read through the chapter quickly. _Shit. This is going to be interesting. I know that Raph, Gabe, and Az have an invisibility cloak. I'll warn them what each chapter is and make sure that they are safely out of the room. That will work…hopefully_. Out loud, Castiel said, "Don't all of you have class? And Anna, would you mind reading the next chapter?" _"Thanks Cas." _Gabriel said mentally

"Yeah Cas we do. Thank you for reminding us." Raphael said at the same time

"It's no problem Raph, Gabe, and Az" Castiel replied. The three Hogwarts students then teleported to the gates of Hogwarts, leaving the host alone to read about their siblings. Wonderful for blackmail. The trio? They were screwed.

***Insert evil laugh here* Cliffhanger! So review. **

***Enter Zoey Skywalker and Ben Skywalker* *Jedi Mind Trick* You will review**

**Me: *Puppy dog eyes* Review…please?**

**Love y'all**

**Lady Ash**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys,**

**I know you all hate author's notes as much as I do, but I am temporarily putting this and all of my stories on hiatus. I want to get at least a few chapters written before I start posting ths again. I am so, so sorry guys. There's a major amount of shit going on at home and I have 2 weeks left of school so I have to focus on finals and my home life. Please do me a favor and don't flame this chapter because I will seriously consider abandoning this story. **

**I'm so sorry guys,**

**Lady Ashla**


End file.
